A New Family
by Lucifer the Fallen Angel
Summary: Harry and his little brother Jamie run away from the Dursleys after taking too much of their abuse. They run to Sioux Falls. After meeting the Winchesters after being attacked will Jamie and Harry finally find people who care about them? or had the abuse from the Dursleys affected them too much for them to trust again? Non-Magic. Im re-doing my chapters to make it better :
1. Prologue

**A/N: this is my first story on . So please forgive me if it sucks. Please Read & Review :D No Flames also I'm going through my 3 chapters and fixing things (:**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Harry Potter *sniffle* or Supernatural *sniffle* all credit goes to Eric Kripke and J.K. Rowling (:**

**Ages:  
>Sam: 23<strong>

**Dean: 27**

**Cas/Jimmy: 25**

**Harry: 18**

**Jamie: 9**

**Pairing: possibly Harry/Cas still unsure**

**Genre: Family**

**Word Count: 1,590**

Prologue

It's cold and cramped in the small bedroom as Harry and his 9 year old brother, Jamie, tried to sleep. Harry and Jamie had been with the Durseys ever since their father, James, had died in a car crash when Jamie was 2 years old. Their mother, Lily, had died when Jamie was born. The cold seeps through the small gap under the door and Harry pulls the small, thin sheets closer to him and Jamie. They had been locked in the small room for hours and Harry doesn't know whether it's morning yet or not, due to the window being blacked out with paint.

His question was answered when a loud banging started on wooden door. He hears the locks unslide and sees the door open.

"Get up and make us breakfast, Boy!" Harry's whale of an uncle yells.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon!" Harry replied quickly, not wanting him or his brother to get hit.

After his uncle left to go to the dining room Harry quickly, got out of bed, got dressed and tucked his brother in so he could sleep more. He left the room and closed the bedroom door and ran to the kitchen to cook the Dursleys their breakfast. He went to the fridge and got the eggs, bacon, sausages and bread out and cooked them.

"Hurry up, Freak!" Harry's horse of an Aunt called.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia."

Harry quickly finished the breakfast and plated it up, then rushed to put the plates on the table. Harry knew not to make any for himself because when he did he or Jamie always got hit.

"You weren't fast enough, Freak!" Vernon yelled and backhanded Harry across the face.

Harry fell to the ground holding his face. He didn't say anything because that made things worse, but he glared daggers into his uncle's face. If Harry talked back his brother would get hurt and Harry didn't want that to happen.

"Listen carefully boy!" Vernon said menacingly, stalking towards Harry with his finger pointed, " We are going out tonight and we want this house spotless when we get back! If you don't I'll make sure you regret it!" Vernon yelled bits of spittle coming out of his mouth. He had a sinister smile on his face and Harry knew that he would hurt Jamie.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry said tightly, fearing for his brother.

Harry got up off the ground and started to begin the dishes. He has been putting up with the Dursleys shit for years, all for Jamie's sake.

He remembered the first time that Jamie had gotten punished for because of him, Harry was 14 at the time and Jamie was only 5. Jamie had been sick and Harry had been getting some medicine for Jamie from the medicine cabinet in the kitchen. Dudley had seen Harry taking the medicine and ran to tell his dad. After being told, Vernon had stormed into the kitchen and smacked Harry across the face. Vernon started yelling at Harry and then he got a manic look in his eyes. He left the room and came back into the kitchen with a struggling Jamie being pulled behind him. Vernon had yelled at Harry some more and then started to hit Jamie. Harry had tried to stop Vernon from hitting his little brother, but this resulted in Jamie being hit harder. So Harry had to sit by and watch his brother get hit, it was torture for the little 14 year old. When Vernon had finally stopped hitting Jamie, he was a bloody mess, with cuts and a few broken ribs. Vernon and Dudley had left after that and Harry had taken the medicine and gave it to Jamie and then wrapped up Jamie's chest. Harry had tears streaking his eyes and he started apologising over and over again.

**`~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

It was half an hour until the Dursleys were due to go out and Harry had already been beaten at least 4 times, Harry had kept Jamie in the small room so that he would be safe.

For around 6 months Harry had been planning a way to get away from the Dursleys with his brother. He was the legal age now and he could get money from his mum and dads will, which was around $50'000. He would have left earlier but he had to plan everything out and he didn't get much time to do that. He thought that tonight would be the best night to leave because whenever the Dursleys left the house they kept the bedroom door unlocked so they can clean the house while they were gone.

When the time came for the Dursleys to leave Harry was getting excited, but, of course, he couldn't show it until they left. Harry was pushed into the bedroom and the door was slammed closed. Harry listened carefully for the sound of the car leaving the driveway. When it did Harry turned to his little brother and smiled.

"What are you smiling at, Harry?" Jamie asked in a small voice.

"Because little brother we are going to leave the Dursleys," Harry said happily, "So come on!"

Jamie quickly got up and went into the lounge room with Harry.

"Ok, just wait here for a minute I need to do something," Harry hesitated for a second, "on second thought, go to the bathroom for a quick shower. Make sure it's very quick though."

Harry went into Vernon and Petunias room, Harry already knew where their money was. He went into the large cupboard and pulled out the small safe hidden inside. He cracked it open and pulled out the money in it, which was around $5000, and his and Jamies' passports, for when the Dursleys had to take them to Australia for a business trip that Vernon had to go to for Grunnings. Harry went back into the hallway and saw that his brother was waiting by the bathroom door, all dressed and hair dripping. Jamie looked a lot like Harry except his eyes were hazel instead of green. His black hair is just as messy and untameable as Harry's.

Harry had a quick shower and then went downstairs to use the phone. Part of Harry's plan was to go to the airport and leave England all together. He grabbed the phone and called on of his friends, Jared, from when he was allowed to go to high school for a semester. The phone rung 3 times before a male voice could be heard.

"Hello?" The voice asked.

"Hey, Jared. Could you come and pick me and Jamie up from the Dursleys?"

"Yea sure, man. Why?"

"I'll tell you when you get here."

With that Harry hung up the phone and waited for Jared.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Ten minutes after the phone call Harry heard a car pull up in the driveway. Harry quietly walked to the lounge window and looked out. Luckily it was only Jared pulling up and not the Dursleys. It had only been twenty minutes since they left, but Harry was still paranoid.

"You ready little brother?" Harry asked Jamie as they stood in the hall, their money and passports in one of Dudley's backpacks.

"Ready as ever, Harry!" Jamie said happily.

"Then let's go!" Harry smiled.

Harry took his brothers hand and got inside Jared's car.

"Where will it be?" Jared asked.

"The airport, and fast mate." Harry replied.

Jared started driving and Harry looked out the window with Jamie leaning on his side. He saw the buildings and cars fly past. He was mesmerised until he heard Jared ask a question.

"So, Harry. Why do you want me to drive you to the airport?"

"A change of scenery I guess. I mean I'm old enough to live on my own with my brother now, so why continue to live with them?" Harry replied, looking out the window.

The rest of the drive was fairly boring. Jamie was picking at a cut in Jared's car seat while Harry was staring out the window thinking that they finally got away from the horrible family they were put with.

Before long they were at the airport and Harry was saying thank-you to Jared and was heading inside the building to buy tickets. Once inside Harry walked up to the lady at the counter.

"Hi, I would like to buy 2 tickets to Sioux Falls, please."

"Passport please."

Harry passed there passports over and waited while she did something behind the desk with it. She said the price and Harry gave the amount to her and she directed them to where they needed to go next.

Harry took Jamies' hand and led him to the right terminal. Their plane was leaving in half an hour. During that half hour Harry held James close and let him sleep.

_Plane to Sioux Falls boarding now._

Harry heard over the intercom. Harry woke Jamie up and they walked together to the terminal where they gave their tickets to the guy there.

They boarded the plane and eventually Jamie fell asleep waiting for they long trip to America to finish. Harry didn't know what they were going to do when they got there, but he had enough money for food and water to last a couple of months on the street. He hoped that he could make his and his brothers lives a bit better than it had been at the Dursleys. He looked at his brother and smiled. As long as they were together and safe everything would be fine.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**A/N: I have no idea what goes on in an airport so that was really crappy and rushed I also have no idea what the American or the England money currency thing is so I'm sticking to Australian dollars. I hope this is better than my other versions and thanks everyone for pointing out mistakes I had made (: I appreciate it.**

**~Lucifer**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yay I have finally updated! Sorry for the long wait! But this is the next part in my story :D which is technically my first chapter (: the Winchester Brothers get introduced, finally ;D It isn't really set in a season but Cas will be in it cause I love him :D So please read and review :D No flames**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural all credit goes to J.K Rowling and Eric Kripke!**

**Word Count: 1259**

Chapter 1

Sam and Dean were in another no name motel in another no name town, trying to find a hunt. It was two in the afternoon and Sam was looking in on laptop, eating a salad cup, while Dean was lounging around on his motel bed, eating a greasy cheeseburger.

"Hey, Dean, I think I found something." Sam said suddenly, sitting straighter in his chair.

"What'd ya find?"

"A bunch of dead bodies around Sioux Falls."

"Anything suspicious about the bodies?"

"Yea. According to the reports, the victims' hearts were missing."

"Sounds like a werewolf." Dean said grinning at finally getting a hunt.

"Were only a couple of hours out, so let's pack up and head over there. No doubt Bobby has already picked up on this, so we could stay at his."

"Alright, then let's go." Dean said finishing his burger and throwing it in the bin.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It has been about 3 and a half weeks since Harry and Jamie had gotten away from the Dursleys and they were living better than they did before. Well, sort of. They lived in a motel room that wasn't very clean and they had shady neighbours.

It was around 10:30 at night and they were not tired in the slightest, Harry and Jamie were on the dirty couch watching Ben10 when Jamie asked;

"Can we go for a walk to the park?"

"Jamie, It's, like, 10:30 at night and its really dark outside."

"It's a full moon outside and it'd be good to watch for a while. Please Har! "

"…ok," Harry conceded reluctantly, "but only for half an hour, get your jacket." Harry said, standing up and grabbing his leather jacket.

Once outside Harry locked the motel door and, with Jamie next to him, started walking down the street. Harry looked down at Jamie to see him looking up at the sky and smiling. Harry smiled slightly and looked around. On his right was a dark forest and on his left was the road, as he looked at the road he saw a beautiful, sleek, black muscle car driving up the road.

Harry turned his head forward again and started walking again. When they were close to the park, Harry saw something out of the corner of his eye. Suddenly from the forest he saw what looked like a wolf jump out. It was standing on it hind legs with pale brown, thin fur covering its body. It had sharp teeth that were slightly bloodstained and it was snarling at them, Harry pushed Jamie behind him and stood protectively. The wolf looking thing lifted its paw to strike; Harry closed his eyes and waited for the blow. It never came.

When he opened his eyes he saw two men. One was tall with shaggy brown hair and the other was short with styled blonde hair. The tall one stood in front of Harry, with what looked like a gun, and was holding the wolf arms from hitting them. Something in Harry's gut told him that he could trust this tall man.

"Run behind those bushes and stay there!" He yelled, pushing the wolf back.

Harry just nodded and ran with Jamie to the bushes at the edge of the forest. Sam went with them and made sure they were properly hidden.

"Sam! Could use some help here!" The blonde yelled as the werewolf tried to hit him.

"Hang on Dean!" Sam yelled out as he turned and pulled out a gun and shot the wolf four times. The wolf dodged the first two, but got hit with the last two, in the shoulder and leg. As the Wolf was distracted with Sam, Dean snuck behind the wolf, pulled out a silver dagger, and stabbed it in the back, right through the spine. The wolf fell to the ground and lay still only twitching once or twice.

"Thanks, man!" Dean said clapping Sam on the back.

Sam nodded and went to the bushes and said, "You can come out now kids, it's safe."

Harry got up first and then helped Jamie up and stood protectively in front of him, then started walking away from the bushes to stand in front of the two men.

"Thank you both for helping us." Harry said politely

"You're welcome," Sam replied, "It's dangerous to be wandering around outside at this time of night, where are your parents?" Sam asked.

Harry looked at Jamie who was starting to look uncomfortable; Harry looked at Sam then looked at his shoes.

"They… uh… They died a while back… when Jamie was born."

"Oh… I'm sorry… ours died as well… Do you have a place to stay?"

"Yeah, we have a room at a motel," Harry replied, "Why?" Harry asked suspiciously

Sam looked at Dean and Dean nodded once he realised why he was asking.

"We're staying with a family friend of ours and he lives close by. Did you want to stay with us for a while? We could explain everything that has happened tonight if you want?" Dean supplied.

"Uh… I dunno… Let me talk to my brother about it."

Harry took Jamie's hand and walked a little way away and knelt down.

"What do you say Jamie? Do you want to go with them?"

Jamie thought for a bit then nodded. Harry stood up and, hesitantly, walked over to Dean, with Jamie in tow.

"Ok, we will go with you. But only to figure out what happened! But we need to pick up our stuff from our motel room." Harry explained

"Of course kiddo, just tell us where to go."

"I'm 18, so I'm not a kid."

"How old is your brother?"

"The little nerd," Harry smiled, and pulled his brother into a headlock, "is 9 but is gonna be 10 in about a month." Harry smiled.

Sam and Dean nodded and lead Harry and Jamie to the Impala.

"Wow! Sweet ride! 1967 Chevy Impala, right?" Harry complimented, staring in awe at how well kept it was.

"Yeah, she's my baby!" Dean smiled, gazing lovingly at his car.

"I can understand why! She is a beauty!"

Sam and Jamie looked at each other and rolled their eyes at their brothers.

When everyone was in the car Harry gave directions to their motel and Dean started driving with Back in Black by AC/DC playing in the background.

"You got some good music playing!" Harry complimented.

"I like you more and more each minute kid!" Dean smiled.

When they got to the motel, Harry went inside with Jamie and grabbed all of their things, putting them into Harry's large duffel. Harry then got his small knife and put it up his sleeve, then went and put their things in the boot of the Impala. They were then on their way to Sam and Dean's friends house.

On the drive, Sam was thinking about how much Dean and Harry are alike, with his love for classic rock, muscle cars and protectiveness of his little brother; he thought Harry and Dean will get on like two peas in a pod.

At the same time Dean was thinking about how much Sammy and Jamie are alike, with the shyness, being younger and being the brains of the two, he knew Sammy and Jamie will get along great.

On the way, Jamie ended up falling asleep leaning on Harry, his head on Harry's shoulder and Harry put his arm around Jamie. Eventually Harry was too tired to stay awake and fell asleep, listening to the classic rock in the background.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok so this is my next chapter in my story (: thanks to all the people who said they liked or loved my story :D Please no Flames! D: they make me sad! Im new to this sorta thing so sorry if it sucks! Pleas enjoy! Also I want to clear something up. Harry and Jamie don't trust Sam or Dean, they are only going with them to find out what it was that attacked them.

Jamie: 9

Harry: 18

Sam: 23

Dean: 27

Cas/Jimmy: 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural basically all credit goes to the amazing J.K Rowling and the awesome Eric Kripke!**

Word Count: 988

Chapter 2

Harry was awoken by a shaking on his shoulder. Harry reacted quickly, he was soon sitting protectively in front of Jamie, with his knife out and pointing at Dean.

"Whoa, Whoa, Calm down buddy! It's just me, Dean!" Dean said with his arms raised in surrender.

Once Harry realised who it was he lowered his knife and got out the car with Jamie still behind him. Jamie had woken up when Harry had moved.

"Nice reflexes you have there kid." Dean complimented, with a little curiosity as to how he had such good reflexes.

"You kinda need to, with the shady people we were living near." Harry said.

"Ok… well we are at our friends place so we can go inside now."

Harry nodded and Sam and Dean started walking towards the house. Harry looked around and saw they were in what looked like a junk yard with a house in the middle. Each way he looked there were cars stacked on top of each other. After looking around Harry turned to Jamie and knelt in front of him.

"Be on guard ok. We don't know these people. They could be anything. They seem nice, but still we don't know what could happen." Harry said seriously. He didn't want his brother to get hurt, it would be his fault if his little brother was hurt while he was suppose to be protecting him.

"I will Harry." Jamie replied just as serious.

When that was said Harry stood up and walked towards the house holding Jamie's hand. As they got to the front door they saw Sam, Dean and an older man waiting for them. The older man had brown hair that was greying and he wore a trucker cap. He was also wearing jeans and an open flannel shirt over a grey shirt.

"Harry, Jamie, this is our friend Bobby Singer. Bobby this is Harry and Jamie." Sam introduced.

"Hello, boys" Bobby greeted gruffly.

Harry and Jamie gave a polite wave. Bobby then gave them a glass of water.

"Have a drink." He said.

"You first" Harry replied suspiciously.

To his surprise the man laughed and took a drink. When nothing happened, Harry conceded to him and Jamie having a glass.

"Well come on in boys." Bobby said, waving them in.

Harry cautiously walked in, Jamie following him. Harry scanned the room and saw it was a mess. There were books everywhere and empty alcohol bottles everywhere. It looked like the place hadn't been cleaned in a very long time.

"Aunt Petunia would have a fit if she saw this place!" Jamie said softly to Harry and Harry laughed.

Despite that Jamie had said it quietly, Sam, Dean and Bobby heard it.

"Sorry about the mess, boys, don't have much time for clean up. Come in the lounge and find a place to sit."

"Yes sir." Harry said as he pulled Jamie to what appeared to be a lounge.

"All right, well make yourselves comfortable, boys. Sam, Dean help me bring in some food and drink for the kids."

"Sure Bobby." Sam said, walking into the kitchen with Dean.

In the kitchen Sam went to the fridge and got some food out to make sandwiches.

Bobby got a soda out for Harry and Jamie while Dean got a beer out for Sam, Bobby and himself.

Bobby then walked out into the lounge and saw Harry and Jamie sitting on the couch, Harry was whispering quietly with Jamie. Jamie saw Bobby come in, which made Harry stop whispering.

Bobby thought nothing of it. "Ok, Harry, Jamie, I'm gonna make a room up for you both. When you have had something to eat and drink you can go to sleep. Sam and Dean will show you which room." With that Bobby left.

After Bobby had left Sam and Dean walked in and handed the boys their cup of soda and a sandwich each.

"Here you go kiddo." Dean smiled as he gave his to Jamie and Sam gave his to Harry.

"Thank-you Dean." Jamie thanked quietly

"Thanks Sam." Harry also thanked quietly.

At that moment there was a fluttering behind Sam and Dean.

"Hello, Dean." A gravelly, and in Harry's opinion a sexy, voice said. Dean started and turned around.

"Dammit Cas! I told you not to do that!" Dean explained

"I'm Sorry, Dean." Cas apologised in his gravelly tone, tilting his head to the side.

"What do you need Cas?" Sam asked.

Before Cas could answer however, he was interrupted.

"How the Hell did you get in here?" Harry exclaimed.

Sam, Dean and Cas turned to see Harry standing protectively in front of Jamie, wide-eyed.

"Uh…Well he is… uh…" Sam and Dean stuttered.

"I am and Angel of the Lord." Cas supplied.

Harry started backing away slowly, with Jamie still behind him, his knife out pointing towards Cas.

"Right…"

"Listen Harry! He really is an Angel! Just like the thing that attacked you before was a werewolf!" Sam explained.

"Right… Yea… Of course…" Harry replied, still backing away. He was near the door now.

_This is awesome. A bunch of crazy people saved me! Why can't anything good happen to us for once!_

Just as Harry got to the door to the hallway, Bobby came down the stairs and stopped them from leaving.

"Look guys… thanks for helping us before. But if you let us go then I wont call the insane asylum" Harry said. He smiled, though it looked strained.

"Ok…Ok look, you let us explain everything and if you still don't believe us then you can leave." Sam suggested. Harry looked at Jamie

"Do you want to stay Jamie. It's up to you." Harry asked. Although he looked liked he just wanted to run.

"I wanna know about this stuff, Harry. Can we please stay and listen."

Harry sighed and reluctantly sat on the sofa again. "Ok, better start talking."

Sam, Dean, Cas and Bobby looked relieved and sat down to start their explanations.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hiya guys. Sorry for the wait, what's it been, 3 years? Damn. Er, I've had some pretty bad writers block for this story but I'm hoping to get back into the swing of it cause people like this story and I don't want to let anyone down. So here's chapter 3 for ya'll! Please read and review :D **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural D: All credit goes towards JK Rowling and Eric Kripke.**

**Sam: 23**

**Dean: 27**

**Harry: 18**

**Jamie: 9**

**Cas/Jimmy: 25**

**Chapter 3**

"Ok so what do you actually know of the supernatural?" Sam asked Harry.

"Only what was in the story books in the library that Jamie bought home." Harry replied, sitting stiffly on the sofa.

"Well, most of the stuff that you read, well, let's just say that most of it is probably true, just not how to kill or get rid of them." Dean explained.

"Wait… How to kill them? You guys hunt the supernatural?" Harry asked sceptically.

"Yes, they do. I don't understand why this is hard to comprehend." Cas said, tilting his head to the side, confused.

It reminded Harry of a puppy. It was cute.

"Calm down, Cas. They are only new to this." Dean soothed.

"Ok, I'm opened minded. Prove to me that the supernatural exist and then I'll believe you."

"Dude! There's an Angel of the lord standing right in front of you and you still don't believe in the supernatural?" Dean asked impatiently.

"He hasn't exactly proven to me that he is an angel," Harry pointed out.

"Cas… could you do the whole… lightning… wings… thing, you did when we first met?" Dean requested.

Cas nodded a little and with a concentrated look on his face, he made lightning crash outside. Harry pulled Jamie behind him, but when he looked back at Castiel there were shadows of giant wings on the wall behind him. Harry looked at the shadowed wings in awe; he had never seen anything like that in his life. Jamie gasped from behind him and walked out from behind his brothers back.

Once the flashing had stopped, Harry had to sit down and think for a moment.

_It could have just been special effects or something right? I mean, angels can't be real..._

"You say you…hunt… these 'supernatural beings'" Harry asked.

"Yes…" Sam replied, suspiciously.

"Then take me with you on a hunt. Prove to me that it's real, and I'll believe you."

"No! No way are we taking you on a hunt with us! It's too dangerous!" Dean instantly denied.

"Dean, come on, we could take them on a simple salt-and-burn. What could go wrong?" Sam suggested.

That got incredulous looks from Bobby, Dean and Cas.

"Seriously? What could go wrong? That's as bad as saying 'nothing bad could happen.'" Dean replied sarcastically.

"Look, I want to go. Jamie can stay here but I swear to god if a hair on his head is misplaced, I _will _kill you." Harry told them all seriously.

"Great. Then let's go." Dean replied impatiently, clapping his hands once to get everyone moving.

"Oh, no. You boys are going in the morning. You need rest, all of you. Now get to bed, stat." Bobby commanded in a fatherly tone. He wasn't going to have those boys going out on a hunt looking tired from lack of sleep.

Harry had to admit that he was glad to have been given the night. It gave him time to process the information he was given. As they trudged up the stairs to one of the bedrooms, their bags in hand, Harry couldn't help but feel like things we're changing for them. Whether in a good way or a bad way, Harry didn't know.


End file.
